


Irony

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: Bendy's Murderous Adventure Across Moominvalley [21]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Lazy's typical disturbing mind, Other, This is supposed to be funny I think, as always Happy is quietly psychologically traumatized in the background at all times, horrible situations treated in a comedic light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Sometimes Lazy, Bendy, and Happy have a harder time catching Snufkins than other times.





	Irony

Most Snufkins knew to skirt far around the nest. It was unclear how Snufkins had that intuition, because they lacked the keen sense of smell that Joxters were equipped with. In fact, they didn’t seem to have any heightened sense at all, be it smell, taste, sight, intelligence – Snufkins were rather like an infestation of critters that existed only for the pleasures of Joxters. They were dumb and helpless, like shellless turtles scuttling around waiting to be pounced on.

However, Snufkins must have had some way of determining that the nest was not safe, because after the Joxter and Bendy moved in, no Snufkins ever passed too near.

Not until today.

The Joxter was curled in the canoe, dozing, when a whiff of Snufkin came across his nose. A Snufkin very, very close, smelling distinctly like wilderness and independence (quite different than Happy, who currently only smelled of ink and flowers, and was busy being lightly chewed on by Bendy).

The Joxter jerked his head up and sniffed to confirm. Yes, it was absolutely a Snufkin, just at the edges of the nest! One undoubtedly stupider than the others, for lacking whatever intuition kept others away.

“Bendy!” he exclaimed. “Bendy, there’s a Snufkin-“ Always a cause for excitement, but the Joxter was particularly enthusiastic now, partly owing it to being spring (long hibernations gave him some energy), and partly for the sheer fortune of finding a Snufkin stupid enough to wander close.

“Hrrh?” Bendy looked up fast, forgetting to unclamp his teeth from Happy’s wrist.

Happy yowled and then launched into a wild bout of panicked giggling as blood dribbled down his forearm.

“Go fetch him,” the Joxter urged, while Bendy apologetically detached his teeth from Happy’s flesh.

“Where’s he at?” Bendy asked (Happy curled over his arm and rocked).

“That way – that – oh, just hold on-“ the Joxter started to clamber out of the canoe when his shin caught the wooden edge. He went sprawling head over heels and landed on the ground as a pile of disarrayed fabric.

“Pfff.” Limbs flailed. The Joxter righted himself, “hup, pff,” and got to his feet. “Quick Bendy, fetch him-“ The Joxter flapped his hands impatiently. “Go on, that way.”

“Right on it!” Bendy leapt up, and mid-leap, transformed into the enormous four-legged beast that the Joxter was familiar with – the form that inspired immediate fear in Snufkins, and awe in the Joxter. Bendy bolted past. Though he had exceptionally poor hearing in this form, and was nearly blind, his terrifying destructive power far outweighed any such limi-

Bendy ran headlong into a tree trunk.

The Joxter watched in dismay as thick black ink sprayed several feet over the ground and on the tree trunk, leaving an absolute mess everywhere. The impact entirely destroyed Bendy’s physical form and left nothing but splashes and puddles behind.

The Joxter halted, peering at the goo. “Bendy, darling. That tree has always been there.”

The ink began to gather together again, and from it reformed the skeletal monster, who shook his head and grinned.

“Go on now, the Snufkin is getting away-“

Wheeling around the tree this time, Bendy went loping in the direction the Joxter gestured.

The Joxter happily followed at a much slower pace, already anticipating the delight of a fresh new Snufkin. A simple fuck and murder, how wonderful! It was so nice that this Snufkin had made it easy for them.

Wait.

The Joxter halted and sniffed. Hold on. Something wasn’t quite right.

“Bendy?” he called out. “Bendy, I think you went too far?” The ink trailed off in one direction, but the Snufkin’s scent was strongest here…. Miffed, the Joxter looked around. There was no Snufkin. Wait – no, there.

The Joxter laughed when he saw him. The Snufkin was tucked up in a small burrow, one formed in the roots of a tree. Lush spring foliage hid him from sight so that even the Joxter could barely notice him.

“Oh, aren’t you clever?” the Joxter purred. “I do love clever little Snufkins, when the mood strikes.”

He stepped nearer, and that was his mistake. _Shhwiip_ , a rope trap snared his ankle.

“Hwuh-?” The Joxter was flipped right upside down and blinked in surprise to find himself dangling a good half foot off the ground, held up by his ankle. “Huh!” he twisted to look up at the rope that held him. How bizarre. The Snufkin must have set this up very quickly indeed.

As soon as he was trapped, the Snufkin, like a little frightened rabbit, burst from his hiding place and went careening in the opposite direction. Oh dear, he was going to get away.

“Bendy!” the Joxter hollered. Hopefully he wouldn’t get too lost…. The Joxter tugged and yanked at the rope around his ankle, huffing and muttering the whole time. What a rude Snufkin, having the nerve to trap a Joxter! “Bendy!” the Joxter yelled again.

“Papa!”

Well, that certainly wasn’t Bendy, but perhaps Happy could be of some use. “Happy, love, get me down-“

“Papa, are you okay?” Happy’s face came into his field of view, upside down and distressed. “Oh papa, what happened? Is something broken?”

“I’m fine, dear, please just release me.”

“What do I do? How do I do that?”

“Oh!” Of course. The Joxter reached out and picked up the knife that had fallen from his pocket. With that he slashed himself free and thudded down to the ground. “Love, you didn’t happen to see where that Snufkin got to, did you?”

Happy shook his head. Then went “He left his hat-“ And scooping it from the ground, Happy deposited it on his head and grinned away.

The Joxter sighed. “Well, come along. We ought to fetch Bendy and follow the-“

A streak of black shot past the Joxter and barreled into Happy. The bony black splotch and Happy went rolling head over heels and eventually landed in a confusing tangle of limbs several feet away.

Bendy sprang out of the mess in his tiny form. “Got him, Jox!”

“Bendy.” The Joxter closed his eyes. He didn’t see Bendy turn around to look, but he could imagine it very distinctly in his mind.

“Aw, crud.” Bendy muttered. “No wonder ya smelled all wrong. Or right, dependin’ on who you’re askin’.”

“Just follow me please,” sighed the Joxter. Bendy and Happy fell into step behind him as he followed the Snufkin’s scent. It took a good portion of the day, and a few more minor mishaps (this Snufkin had some paltry ability at setting traps), but finally they managed to catch up to and capture the Snufkin.

The Joxter gleefully enjoyed himself using the Snufkin’s body, finding especial delight from the unexpected trouble he had caused. Then he handed the crying mess of a Snufkin over to Bendy and Happy, who played with him while the Joxter watched on.

Yes, Snufkins were so dumb. So pretty and so dumb.


End file.
